Species
In the universal sense and in biology, a species (abbreviated as sp. '''by humans and other sentient Primeversian creatures known to follow this abbreviation, and in plural form as '''spp.) is one of the rudimentary units of biological classification. It is a taxonomic rank. A species is the largest group of organisms capable of interbreeding and producing fertile offspring. The presence of specific locally adapted traits may subdivide species further into "infraspecific taxa" such as subspecies, with other similar terms such varieties, subvarieties, and formae. In Regiversia, a species is almost always referred to as a race, despite the clear error between the definitions of the two words at first glance. This is because the term "race" is not used like the common word, nor does the term originate similarly as the other "race". There are many races encountered in the Regiversian series, largely because Regiversia is a universe itself. To date, over 155 'races have been identified, although there is clearly much more, and the number is still counting. Etymology As said before, the term "race' doesn't hold the same meaning as the other "race" most would understand. In actuality, the term "race" originated from an ancient language spoken by the near-extinct Sh'irar. "Race" was derived from ''rhacik, which meant "to relate". Because a species is a group of closely-related organisms, the Sh'irar effortlessly searched through their libraries with the help of unseen divine entities, and revised most of the neologistic words for them to be more useable to the races to come in the far future. Another plausible theory is that this biological classification was named so because it is actually the penultimate rank in divine biology. "Species" were split into two sides, and these two sides were divided into c''ongregates'', and these congregates were finally consisted of the "races", which would be further divided into sub-races. Synonymous terms Much later, some people, both uncredited persons and famous figures, have coined a number of terms with either exact or similar definitions. Most of these terms were invented in the dawn of the 14th century of Navagar, otherwise known as the Prȯppe Era. The known terms are chronologically listed: unchike ''in 9837 by Emperor Rahu, ''disidis ''in 9973 by Chruma Aessu, ''sapientes in 11014, which specifically referred to merely sapient races, by Aethre, the famous diversis coetus ''in 13249, which meant to refer to both species and race(subspecies), by the prolific female writer and neologist, Sempronia Decentus, ''aliud categoria ''in 13261, which refers only to the generic race, by poet Stasimus Piso, and ''karashite ''by the Elanquir, though term's date of origin remains unknown. The main reason for the invention of these terms was to promote free preference among people. Classification The true entirety of species themselves are split into two sides, the Infirma and the Perpetuals. The Infirma were the mortals who dwelt in the Terrana, destined to eventual, inescapable death as an aftermath of the Original Sin, while the Perpetuals lived in the Etherworld. They are races consisting of powerful beings who had cleansed themselves of the Original Sin, hence they were granted biological immortality (excepting the Divinus and the Eternals) and invulnerability. The Perpetuals, of course, were smaller in number due to their power. These two sides were further divided into five ''congregates: the Terrusos, Disparis, Otherworlders, Shira'kim, Seraphim, and the Boundless. Each of these congregates finally included the various species, or "races". In the basic sense, the Terrusos were mortal races who had human-like builds and features, or resembled Humans, the Disparis looked alike from the Terrusos as they had varied un-humanlike or humanoid forms, such as anthropomorphic animals, plants, cartoonish forms or even inanimate objects. The Otherworlders either looked both; the only difference was their births from any of the planets outside the known Mortal Realm or they may even come from another dimension. The Shira'kim were malevolent races originating from Gehenna, and some of the Shira'kim later settled to dead planets. The Seraphim were the opposites, being angelic beings who utterly obeyed the Moral Laws of Moses. The Boundless were finally the primordial god-like beings who resided in the Heavens or any of the various dark realms, in accordance to their morality. They have complete immortality with the greatest powers, although all the Boundless are incapable of having ALL the abilities of the Supreme Creator. They can only gain a power or more, such as power over water, supernatural forces, command of darkness, omnipotence, and partial omniscience, but they never simultaneously have all the capabilities of the true God. Races This section is divided in accordance with the nativity of the race from either of the four main worlds featured in the series: Navagar, Pemia, Hidernu, Axis, or from a certain alien planet. Sub-races and (in case sub-races are absent) variants will also be included, Most races, regardless of world nativity, will have a specific Role, while some lack any, or are able to fit in any Role. Navagarian races The races native to world Navagar, the first of the main settings in the series. Most of these races prefer magic, supernatural, paranormality, spiritualism, galacticism, and mysticals over science and technology, though most of Navagarian races learn the areas of science in order to better cope with the world or against science-based opponents. - '''Forelen Sub-races: * Forlen * Oijor * Zey * Porcelen * Leaflen * Coqcyn * Chleawor The Forelen '''are a highly adaptive race of beings featured dominantly in the Regiversian series as one of the main races. They are bipedal and humanoid, but noted for the great lack of discernible physical or behavioral differences from the Humans, except in anatomical terms; if compared, Forelen can be considered "superhumans" due to their many superior advantages. However, their greatest and most significant difference is their morality in contrast to that of the Humans. Having evolved from a line of great, sapient primate-like creatures known as the adtrotrachs, the Forelen are extremely capable in diverse areas, from inventing tools, adapting to environments, successfully defending against hostiles, to constructing societies and eventually great empires and finally learning the ways of magic. See this article for more info on the Forelen. '''Pony Sub-races: * Terran * Unicorn * Pegasus * Shadow Walker * Alicorn * Tenebral * Inevectus Ponies '''are a unique race of equestrians; however made very special thanks to evolution. The Ponies were descendants of an ancient, sapient race of prehistoric, telepathic equines who were apparently wiser, but natural limitations rendered these equines unable to construct proper defenses against predators and soon became extinct, but not before planting an artificial seed which contained a genetic code. The seed would sprout thousands of years later, leading to the birth of the first Ponies to ever walk the earth. Overtime, the Ponies evolved as part of the genetic code, and they soon reached wider capabilities which their ancestors never gained, such as fleshy hooves in contrast to their ancestors' metallic hooves, which allowed for (limited) gripping, etc., and ultimately, the gift of speech. These increased abilities allowed the Ponies to survive in a manner similar to the Forelen. The genetic code also gave them magic potency, although they were varied among the sub-races. See this article for more info on the Ponies. '''Eldaernth Sub-races: * Klien * High Elval The Eldaernth 'were a race of peace-loving, lenoid creatures who stood their homes in the depths of the forests. These people had distinct pointy ears, with a natural sense of intimacy towards Nature itself,. They are also noted for their amazing agility, dexterity and reflexes, particularly the High Elvals. Eldaernth are innately first-rates at archery, nature magic and rapid mana regeneration, regardless of sub-race. Despite racial classification, both sub-races were at sonorous peace with one another, and their sense of rectitude later reached the hearts of the ''diwata who protected the forests. The Eldaernth acted jointly with other known forest races in their quest to defend the woods from the reaches of loggers, although they barely had any relationships with the outside world. See this article for more info on the Eldaernth. '''Valgatin Sub-races: * Bantharn * Mistgiel * Glasswic The Valgatin were a hardy race of mountain-dwelling beings, distinct for their short statures, stocky builds, high resistance to fire and the cold, and their rock-hard skin, thus their decent durability. However, since being hunted by the Gasratis, the Valgatin retreated to their old settlements in the mountains, and reconstructed everything, including the mineshafts. The Valgatin first discovered the secret of "terrakinesis", earth magic, and allegedly electric magic when they uncovered the first ancient Altamaec temples in 1932 BCE, along with other magical relics. Valgatin were the finest metalsmiths and stonemakers, and their special talents have been recognized globally as most of the armors every warrior wears are made from the Bantharn. The items they craft are often indestructible, and some are potentially incalculable in power and strength, such as the legendary Iron Fang. Villains often targeted the Valgatin for this reason, forcibly letting them craft numerous items for their own benefit, such as Axel's Sinblade. However, the Valgatin themselves are not to be rumbled, owing to their fantastic combat gallantry. See this article for more info on the Valgatin. Mer The Mer 'were an aquatic race of Disparis origin, hailing thousands of years from an area which would later become the Anlantha Sea. They appear to be one of the few races with whose origin is magical, as stated by the Overseers. The Mer possessed upper bodies of Forelen, and the lower body of a fish, although genetic disorders can lead to a Mer having or born with a mutated lower body. Their flesh is much denser than that of a Forelen, their vital lung capacity is also superior to most races, and their lower fish-like bodies have naturally hard hides which can resist scratches from a sharp blade; all these are adaptions in order to live with the many extremes of the deep. Tridents, spears and Ectospheres are the Mer's primary weapons, alongside their mastery of hydrokinesis and water magic. Mer know a great deal of valuable treasures hidden undersea. They are also capable of sonar and communication with other aquatic beings. Naturally, their eyesight is excellent, even in dense areas deep the ocean, and they are also highly resistant to the cold, being able to resume optimal lives under Antarctican circumstances or perhaps even lower than -10°C. ''Mer are able to live in dry land for only 11 hours depending on circumstances, or for an indefinite time if they are supplied with water on a constant basis. However, the greatest weakness of Mer despite all these exceptional capabilities, is intense heat. Prolonged exposure to such heat and temperature (except when underwater) can have potentially life-threatening consequences and drain them almost entirely of their vital liquids. See this article for more info on the Mer. '''Orcen Large, hulking, but still rational beasts, the Orcen '''are a physically strong race with an irritable nature. Orcen were largely believed to be related to apes, although later evidence said otherwise. They are characterized by a muscular physique, generally 4-5 meters tall, protruding tooth ridges, as well as short temper. Orcen, regardless of sexuality, undergo a muscle refining during puberty and are often the ones to be avoided at this point. They all had green complexions of varying shades, their faces often tend towards the grotesque, although it cannot be said that all of orcenkind were hideous and unlovable. Males only received protruding teeth, while the only major difference female Orcen had apart from Forelen women were their green skins, smaller protruding teeth in contrast to their males, their muscular feminine build, and contrary to popular belief, the scent of the females are neutral. It is during puberty that Orcens start emitting smoke from their bodies as their body temperatures raise higher. See this article for more info on the Orcen. '''Kahmix Variants: * Puma Kahmix * Leopard Kahmix * Cat Kahmix * Cheetah Kahmix * Cougar Kahmix * Jaguar Kahmix * Lynx Kahmix * Ocelot Kahmix * Serval Kahmix The Kahmix are a Disparis race hailing from the continent of Sakaara. They are easily distinguishable from their feline appearance: feline face, whiskers, sharp irises, tails, yet with a lenoid body structure. They are evidently a product of evolution, and have been around Navagar since their first appearances in 41 CE, although they were already civilized then. The Kahmix have the abilities of true felines, with heightened senses and great agility rivaling that of the Eldaernth. They had the appearance of a realistic anthropomorphic creature from any of the variants mentioned, with forelen body and the heads of felids. Their agility and cat-like capabilities make them perfect as silent, stlealthy, and speedy warriors. Unfortunately, most of the Kahmix population thrive in impoverished areas. Thus, most Kahmix will resort to thievery, stealing, trafficking, robbery and other illegal acts, earning the Kahmix a tainted reputation in the Navagarian biocommunity. Saberton Variants: * Tiger Saberton * Lion Saberton * Snow Leopard Saberton * Smilodon Saberton * Xenosmilus ''Saberton * Cave Lion Saberton * ''Homotherium ''Saberton * ''Machairodus ''Saberton The '''Sabertons' are another Disparis race who appeared in the late Navagarian 1st century. Because of their relation with the Kahmix, the Sabertons were very similar in appearance. That said, a lenoid body and a feline head with other characteristics. However, unlike the Kahmix whose variants are based from fast or swift cats, the Saberton variants are based on bigger, stronger big cats, thus their powerful raw strength. This raw strength, combined with their great jaw power, and agility (which is lower in proportion than the Kahmix's) makes Sabertons formidable opponents to be dealt. Sabertons are one of the few races who utilize technology and electricity; however they are only fairly advanced, and Sabertons avoid radically changing the world with technology, as they prefer the state of Navagar that way. Sabertons deal with their enemies in the battlefield using electromagnetic spears, strength-augmenting pawgloves, mechanical blades, and a variety of laser firearms such as laser pistols, and the Ion Techtile, a three-barrel semi-automatic shotgun whose three barrels either can be integrated into one to fire powerful plasma shots, or be rotated to enable the automatic firing mode, which switches its ammunition from plasma balls to laser bullets, and vice versa. See this article for more info on the Sabertons. Fae Sub-races: * Dapplet * K (literally "K") * Dazzler * Grass Stalker * Bubblecurl * High Fae The Fae are a race of half-sprites, with whose genealogy can be traced back to the Fables, interdimensional beings who hailed from Dimension Ten. Evident because of their origins being unification between a Sprite and a Fable, the Fae are endowed with magical powers far more stronger than that of a Sprite and a Fable combined. Generally, the Fae have the appearance of a winged lenoid, either tiny or normal in size. Often, their wings are either heavily or lightly decorated, at the wish of the Fae. They are all radiant when morally right, and always are youthful, which suggests the Fae's possession of biological immortality. They are mostly seen encompassed within an indistinct magical aura, which either strengthens, weakens, glows or changes color depending on the mood of the Fae. In children's stories, Fae are often depicted using magic wands and are almost always female; though in reality, Fae hardly rely on wands, and male Fae do exist, but are substantially lesser in number. Instead of wands, Fae mostly combat by the power of elements and are able to manipulate energy. See this article for more info on the Fae. Atlantean Goblin Kobold Ipotane Minotaurion Ent Arachnite Fanguine Lupunthrope Almazard Psyclops Shen Tesseracti Neried Aezeleurk Dementor NTE Unhcegila Telchine Cynocephali Gnoze - The total number of the races is 30. Pemian races The races native to world Pemia, the second main setting. The Pemians were very similar to Navagarians in that they both utilize magic, with monarchy as their dominant government. Despite having learned fewer types of magic than the Navagarian races, they are still strong in their own ways, having mastered the unique art of "manapulation", the manipulation of mana. - Coecenian Hanoclaust Conthosoi Krixin Leytran Yokai Hurm Auromceptu Truffie Precambriote Furonthian Nedo Zuslinites Radegonde Kajiwara Bonaparte Lienur Scunthurian - The total number of the races is 18. Hidernuse races The races native to world Hidernu, the third main setting. Because Hidernu is much more modern and subsequently less magical, it can easily be inferred that the races originating from this world embrace science and technology, but are anxious, uncertain, and unskilled in the realm of magic, and generally naive about the supernatural. Consequently, Hidernuse races are the weakest of the four world races, though it cannot be said they are insignificant or lack potential to compete and catch up with the three powerful worlds. Like Pemia, Hidernuse races are strong in their own unique ways. The technology level of Hidernu is similar as that of Earth. - Klex Sheobac Ablork Veoph Ashek Trurn Graycut Thistlebeam Bullethon Ashton Atacinur Regintrude Sallick Woundragger Vulfewour Antic Thrillack Reincarus Cetus Ruckle Blastrraghast Torqkoun Snow Deer Lockjaw Charyousar SYMbiotin - The total number of the races is 26. Axis races The races originating from the world Axis, which is the last and ''least main setting in the series. Axis races utilize a combination of both dark magic and advanced technology, making it a superior planet compared to Pemia and Hidernu, and only rivaled by the magically powerful Navagar. Axis has the lowest number of races; however these races are generally malevolent, and they often aim to conquer every world within the Mortal Realm, so to exercise complete authority and control over it. Some Shira'kim races landed on Axis in 1032 BCE, and because of the malevolent nature of the races, created deadly and formidable alliances with them. - '''Kruden' Vrieq'eilst Brutahar Baseltwroh Manawraith Rottenshul Blaze Treguhn Gasratis Voilo'thiez Raccenmakh - The total number of the races is 11. Alien races These are the races that originate from a world other than the four planets mentioned. Some of these races come from different dimensions, and can be either magical or technological, or both. Some of the alien diversis are inspired and/or based either directly or indirectly from: members of the Animal Kingdom, viruses, bacteria, real life historical groups (Like the Assyrians, Akkadians, etc.), creatures from various mythologies and religions. Some of them are originally made, apparently. - Archean Regenant Valerie Protozorti Vaeseri Dragon Prismodon Spiriobulis Shi'rar Anterei Vishmuurk Exomorph Gallateon Valravn Viroin Titan Graviton Rijovin Rhinoid Shadoen Patootie Vudon Chromasite Sprite Ragnawruc Lazarithian Demon Djinn Gremlin Metallicus Stellax Bya'trax Rhizanoint Excavata Archaeplastidoid Cnidarian Antelidons Fruh'tan Kachune Urk Voederi Siren Chiturion Avenite Crustarian Clatees Wrytean Vh'areez Amarok Bunyip Banshee Drekavac Empousai Dracaene Acephali Morgen - The total number of the races is 55. Primeversian/Non-Regiversian races A sub-section of the Alien races, this list refers to the races that exist in Primeversia, or neither of Regiversia and Primeversia. All races outside Regiversia are unaware of its existence, and hence only mind matters in their worlds or interest in the known universe. Because of the Regiversians' scarce knowledge of Primeversia, only a few races have been seen and identified, with the Humans being the most notorious. - Krothun Zethian Hibagon Forensian Vescatur Human Rhilezurk Moonlander Zk'arryiete Canutior Bellerophon Methanoid Baezan Homologous Ghoul - The total number of the races is 15, so far.__FORCETOC__